Shut Up, Eren!
by Frazka 12
Summary: Ini hanyalah salah satu dari sekian banyak kisah persahabatan antara Levi si ganteng bertubuh pendek, Jean dengan sejuta bacotannya, dan Eren yang polos!


Yosh! Kali ini saya selaku author gila yang urat warasnya nyaris putus *emang ada ya?* sedang **MENCOBA** bikin fic humor, jadi mohon maaf kalau nggak lucu *sadar diri*

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun atas fic ini. Kalaupun ada, itu hanya kepuasan tersendiri.

* * *

'Shingeki no Kyojin' milik Isayama Hajime. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya.

Warning! Typo(s), AU, OOC greget, gaje, (T) untuk bahasa yang kelewat frontal, percakapan tanpa kalimat baku, serta berbagai kesalahan lainnya. Maklum, author juga manusia.

* * *

 **Shut up, Eren!**

Pagi kembali. Matahari menyambut wajah triplek yang tersapu lembut sinar hangatnya.

 _'Cih! Cahaya sialan ini membuat mataku sakit!'_

 **Di tempat lain...**

Pagi kembali. Matahari menyambut surai cokelat susu yang menyembul keluar dari sebuah jendela dengan senyum manis terukir di bibirnya.

 _'Ah! Omelette ibu hari ini pasti enak!'_

 **Di tempat lain...**

Pagi kembali. Matahari menyambut iris emerald yang telah terbuka dengan sempurna, memancarkan cahaya tersendiri dari dalamnya.

 _'Yosh! Hari baru semangat baru! TATAKAEEEE!'_

XXXX

Yang pertama Levi. Dia adalah anak pertama dari dua bersaudara keluarga Ackerman. Sifatnya tenang, kalau kata orang sih _'keep calm'_. Tapi kalau seorang Levi Ackerman sudah marah, bijuudama dari _fandom_ sebelah aja bisa dikalahin dengan mudah! Otaknya yang encer sekaligus memiliki poker face yang menawan sanggup membuat para gadis bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Levi nyaris sempurna! Kekurangannya hanya satu. Yap! TINGGI BADAN!

Julukan Levi yang paling terkenal di seluruh distrik Maria bahkan sampai ke distrik tetangga : CLEAN FREAK!

Selanjutnya adalah Jean Kirschtein, spesies langka yang sangat dilindungi oleh negara! Wajahnya tampan *menurut author* dan paling senang cari ribut. Otaknya sedikit gesrek akibat terbentur meja saat bermain dengan Eren. Tinggi Jean yang lumayan kadang menjadi penyebab dirinya terpaksa adu jotos dengan Levi.

Satu kata tabu bagi Jean : KUDA!

Yang terakhir adalah Eren. Pemuda keturunan Yeager ini adalah putra dari seorang dokter ternama _di_ distrik Maria. Walau otaknya nyaris jenius seperti Levi, tapi tingkat kepolosannya nggak bisa dibohongin. Katanya sih itu bukti kalau dia masih suci *author mulai ambigu*

Eren punya satu motto dalam hidupnya : TATAKAE!

XXXX

 **Tok tok tok... Tok tok tok...**

"Ada orang nggak sih?" sepasang zamrud menatap lekat sebuah pintu didepannya.

"Woy Levi! Cepetan buka pintunya!" seekor kuda memukul pintu itu dengan beringas *maap Jean, author sayang kamu kok*

"EH KAMPRET, CEPETAN BUKA! UDAH SETENGAH JAM NIH!" si kuda mulai mengamuk.

Tak berapa lama, pintu terbuka. Sesosok tuyul bermata tajam dengan tampang yang mirip pantat wajan dan surai ebony belah tengah pun muncul *author dapet hadiah _fabulous kick_ nya Levi*

"Cih! Berisik banget lu. Masuk." sesosok tuy... err... seorang yang disebut Levi itu membuka pintu membiarkan kedua temannya masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Eren berjalan masuk terlebih dahulu, disusul Jean. Levi kemudian menutup pintu lalu mengekor keduanya menuju ruang tamu.

Jean merebahkan diri ke atas sofa empuk milik Levi, kedua kaki diangkat ke atasnya. Si empunya menautkan alis.

"Oi bocah, singkirkan kaki kotormu!"

Jean memasang ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Antara bingung sama nyindir, nggak beda jauh..

"Bocah? Sadar Lev, lu lebih bocah! Tinggi badan lu sendiri yang ngomong begitu!" Jean tertawa.

"Lu liat Eren, muka polos gitu tinggi 170 CM. Gua 175 CM. Lah lu? Tampang om-om pedo tinggi cuma 160 CM? Malu wooyyy!"

Jean mulai berkoar dengan detail sambil menunjukan tatapan _pendek-aja-belagu_ plus seringai yang dituju untuk menjatuhkan harga diri manusia cebol dihadapannya, membawa-bawa perkara yang sangat sensitif di telinga seorang Levi yang mulia.

*Jean, author berdoa untuk keselamatanmu. Sadarlah nak, kau sedang berhadapan dengan iblis!*

Levi diam. Itu adalah fakta pahit untuk seorang Levi yang disegani. Apa pantas di usianya yang masih 17 itu dia disebut om? Levi yakin wajahnya seperti anak berusia 12 tahun! *yang ini fakta ya! Waktu author pertama kali liat bang Levi, author kirain usianya masih 20-an, eh nggak taunya udah masuk kepala tiga! XD

Dan lagi, dia bukan seorang mesum! Suka cewe aja belum pernah! Menurut Levi, perempuan tercantik yang pernah ia lihat selama ini hanyalah ibunya, mama Kuchel! *sungguh mulia kau, bang Levi! Author makin cinta deh sama kamu #pelukcium XP

Dalam hati ia merutuki tinggi badannya, dan juga Jean yang kelewat laknat!

 _'Terkutuk kau, kuda jadi-jadian! Gua sumpahin lu cepet di konservasi sama negara!'_

Kita lupakan sumpah serapah Levi untuk tinggi badan dan teman laknatnya itu. Kembali ke ruang tamu..

Eren yang duduk di sofa lain ikutan bungkam layaknya Levi. Eren tau dia salah besar jika ikut campur. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang berani melawan Levi, kecuali makhluk didepannya yang sedang cengar-cengir nista –JEAN!

*Jean yang malang. Berdoalah semoga ini bukan hari terakhirmu, nak!*

Benar saja. Setelah Jean selesai dengan tawa nistanya, Levi dengan sigap naik ke atas sofa, mengunci Jean dibawahnya. Dan dengan kecepatan cahaya, Levi menghujam wajah tampan Jean dengan pukulan mautnya. Tak ketinggalan, pukulan itu juga mendarat tepat di perutnya. Eren _shock._ Colossal titan _shock._ Armored titan _shock._ Wall Shina rubuh. Connie gondrong. Author ketawa jahat XD

Yaahh.. Begitulah akhirnya jika kau berani menghina yang mulia Levi! Tunggulah sang dewa turun dari singgasananya, dan kau akan merasakan neraka yang sebenarnya! *efek dramatis*

XXXX

"Sekarang halaman."

"Heh? Gua mau istirahat dulu!"

"Halaman."

Levi memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya. Jean merinding. Dia takut dan kesal bukan main. Setelah wajah tampannya nyaris hancur gara-gara tindakan Levi yang kelewat brutal, sekarang ia menjadi babu dirumah Levi!

 _'Kampret emang, Levi! Gua sumpahin lu kagak tinggi-tinggi!'_

Dan Jean-pun pergi menuju halaman. Eren masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, menyapu lantai 2 rumah Levi. Sedangkan si pemilik rumah menyapu lantai 1.

"Sial! Katanya mau main _video game_ terbarunya Papa Zola! Kenapa justru harus bersih-bersih gini? Dasar pendek sialan!" gerutu Jean sambil menyapu halaman.

 _Sir_ Ackerman meminta anaknya untuk membersihkan rumah karena ia nanti akan pulang bersama dengan rekan bisnis dan teman dokternya yang tak lain adalah ayah Jean dan Eren. Levi hanya tinggal bertiga dengan adiknya setelah kematian ibunya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tanpa disuruh-pun Levi yang seorang _clean freak_ pasti akan membersihkannya. Ditambah lagi bantuan gratis dari kedua sohibnya membuat pekerjaanya menjadi lebih cepat dan menyeluruh.

Mereka bertiga adalah sahabat baik sejak Sekolah Dasar. Entah apa yang bisa menyatukan 3 perangai berbeda ini : yang satu minim ekspresi, yang satu tukang bacot, yang satunya lagi bocah polos.

"Mungkin ini yang namanya saling melengkapi." –Eren

"Lu kira kita bertiga jodoh? Sumpah, gua geli dengernya." –Jean

"..." –Levi

XXXX

 **Bruaaakkkk... Pfffttt...**

Terdengar suara aneh di lantai 2. Levi mengernyitkan keningnya. Di atas tidak ada siapapun, kecuali Eren yang disuruh mengepel disana. Levi berdehem. Hening. Levi berdehem sekali lagi. Hening.

 _'Si Eren ngapain sih?'_

Levi meletakan sapunya menyender di tembok dan bergegas menuju lantai 2. Baru saja sampai, Levi disambut oleh Eren yang mencium mesra lantai tepat di depan kamarnya. Levi yang pada dasarnya emang cuek, malah mikir si Eren mau ngintipin kamarnya, terus kena karma (baca:kepeleset). Karena merasa tak tega dengan bocah brunette itu, Levi segera menghampirinya lalu mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Oi Eren, ngapain lu tidur di depan kamar gua?"

Eren masih diam, antara kebo dan pingsan beneran. Levi mulai khawatir. Sebenarnya sih dia nggak peduli, Eren mati-pun nggak ngaruh sama hidupnya. Cuma yang jadi masalah kalau si Eren mati di rumahnya, yang jadi tersangka utama jelas yang punya rumah kan? *jahat sekali kau, Levi!*

Levi terus mengguncang tubuh Eren. Masih tak ada reaksi. Pengennya sih Levi gendong Eren ke kamarnya, biar istirahat dulu sampai sadar. Ingat! Si kuntet ini tenaganya setara sama satu pleton Scout Legion! Ngangkat Eren? Hah! Bagaikan butiran debu! Namun sayangnya niat itu di batalin. Alasan? Si Eren kotor, jadi Levi nggak mau dirinya tercemar bakteri, kuman, atau virus-virus lain yang nyantol di baju Eren. Nggak ada cara lain, Levi terpaksa pakai cara licik.

"KEBAKARAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!"

Levi teriak sejadinya. Suara bariton-nya terdengar menggema hebat. Dia pikir mungkin dengan itu Eren bakal panik terus bangun dengan sendirinya.

Levi menunggu...

Menunggu...

Masih menunggu...

 _'Jangan-jangan nih bocah mati beneran?! Mampus gua!'_

Levi panik kuadrat! Dia nggak mau masuk berita :

 _'Pembunuhan remaja yang merupakan anak dari seorang dokter ternama di distrik Maria diduga dilakukan oleh seorang pemuda dengan tinggi sekitar 160 CM di kediaman keluarga Ackerman!'_

Selagi Levi dan mimpi buruknya bergulat, terdengar suara orang menaiki tangga di belakangnya dengan terburu-buru. Levi mengernyitkan alisnya. Siapa lagi yang datang?

"KEBAKARAAAAAAAANNNNNNN! CEPAT KELUAR! TELPON PEMADAM KEBAKARAN!"

Itu Jean! Dia muncul dari arah tangga sambil membawa seember air. Tanpa di komando, Jean langsung menyiram isi ember itu ke depannya, tanpa tahu siapa disana –Eren dan Levi!

Eren sedikit basah karena terhalang tubuh Levi. Tapi Levi, yang posisinya memang paling strategis, mendapat bagian paling banyak dari _bentuk-cinta-Jean-akan-nyawa-temannya._

Karena siraman heboh Jean, Eren mulai sadar. Perlahan manik hijau itu terbuka, mengamati sekitar, memastikan dimana keberadaannya. Saat Eren sedang berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya...

"Jean."

"Iya, Levi? Ahaha... Maaf, nggak ngeliat lu berdua."

Jean menjawab panggilan mesra Levi yang basah kuyup sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal.

Hening.

"Lev, _sorry_ ya. Gua panik banget. Gua takut lu berdua keburu jadi daging asap, makanya gua asal main siram aja, yang penting padam tuh api. Hehehe..." Jean tertawa namun tak berani menatap pemilik obsidian itu. Dalam hati ia merutuki tindakannya yang berlebihan.

 _'Tamatlah hidup gua. Selamat tinggal wajah tampan. Selamat tinggal omelette ibu. Yaahh.. Kalau gua mati sekarang, paling nggak hutang gua ke Reiner lunas'_

Jean mencoba mengambil hikmah dari semuanya. Tanpa ia sadari, Levi sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"LEVI JANGAAAAAAAANNNNN!"

Jean menoleh ke sumber suara ketika Levi secara ajaib telah berada di hadapannya. Dan dengan satu gerakan cepat, Levi menendang lutut Jean yang membuatnya terjatuh lalu memukul tengkuk Jean dengan tangannya. Yap! Jean pingsan di tempat dengan cara yang tidak elit sama sekali.

XXXX

"Ugghhh... aahh..."

"JEAAAANNNNNN!"

Eren bangkit dari kursinya dan langsung memeluk Jean yang baru saja siuman.

"Eren? Ini dimana?"

"Di kamarnya Levi. Tadi kau pingsan. Sekarang dia sedang keluar sebentar." Eren menjawab dengan masih memeluk 'kuda' di depannya.

"Oke Eren, lepasin. Gua udah baikkan. Dan lu ngapain pake acara meluk-meluk gua segala?" Jean yang telah berhasil mengumpulkan nyawanya lantas mendorong Eren menjauh.

"Loh, kenapa? Itu tindakan fisik dari kata yang disebut peduli."

"Terus?"

"Kau tidak senang ada seseorang yang mempedulikanmu, Jean?"

"Kalau yang peduli sama gua itu Mina, yah gua seneng banget. Tapi kenapa harus lu?"

"Kepedulian itu tidak memandang _gender_ , Jean!"

*dan kepedulian tidak memandang apakah dia manusia atau hewan jadi-jadian -author ditebas Jean pake 3DMG*

"Diem lu, Ren! Gua lagi kesel lu malah dateng meluk-meluk gua!"

"Kesal? Sama siapa?"

"LEVI ACKERMAN!"

Jean berteriak. Ia tak habis pikir, setelah perkelahian mautnya dengan Levi, Eren masih nggak peka kalau Levi-lah yang dimaksudnya.

"Kok kesal?"

"Menurut lu?"

Jean memutar bola matanya, malas. Ia sudah terlalu lelah menanggapi semua pertanyaan Eren yang begonya nggak ketulungan.

"Kau menyukai Levi?"

 _Glek._

Jean menelan ludah. Bukan karena takut, tapi karena keterkejutan yang amat sangat dengan pernyataan Eren.

"GUA BUKAN HOMO!"

Jean kembali berteriak, kini disertai dengan tatapan horor yang sanggup membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Sayangnya itu tidak berlaku bagi Eren.

"DAN KENAPA TIBA-TIBA LU NGOMONG BEGITU?!"

Jean melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Entah. Tiba-tiba terlintas begitu saja."

Eren menjawab enteng. Ia yang telah kembali ke kursinya hanya bisa memiringkan kepala. Eren yang polos dan suci tak mengerti apa itu homo.

"Homo itu siapa? Apa dia semacam Homo Sapiens atau Homo Wajakensis? Atau Homo Kuadratus? Atau mungkin Homo Neanderthalensis?" *Eren, kau terlalu polos nak!*

"LU BEGO APA TOLOL SIH, REN? JANGAN KEBANYAKAN BACA BUKU NAPA!" Jean kelewat emosi.

"Buku itu sumber pengetahuan, Jean! Buku itu jendela dunia! Seseorang pintar karena banyak membaca." Eren memberikan penjelasan terkait materi baca-membaca. Lupa bahwa sosok di depannya tak bisa dimasukan ke dalam kategori manusia yang memiliki akal.

"Kau juga Jean. Kalau kesal pada Levi, sebisa mungkin tahan dirimu. Emosi berlebih itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Apalagi dilakukan oleh seorang remaja. Sangat tidak bagus untuk perkembangan fisik dan mentalnya di masa depan."

Jangan salahkan Eren yang kelewat bacot (menurut Jean). Salahkan ayahnya yang seorang dokter. Gara-gara pekerjaan ayahnya itu, Eren ikutan menjadi seorang maniak buku. Untungnya kadar gilanya itu masih di bawah temannya, Armin, dan guru sejarahnya, _sir_ Erwin.

"Emosi yang melibatkan kekerasan sejak dini itu tidak baik karena akan berdampak pada kondisi psikologis. Kau tau, seorang anak yang tidak dapat mengendalikan emosinya sejak dini berpeluang melakukan tindak kejahatan di masa yang akan datang? Apalagi seperti kau, kesal pada Levi tapi justru memarahiku. Pelampiasanmu salah, Jean!" Eren memulai penjelasan panjangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu dengan Levi. Tapi kalau salah satu dari kalian hanya diam saja, itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Lagipula kita kesini kan diajak Levi untuk bermain _video game_ terbarunya Papa Zola yang dibelinya kemarin. Kenapa tiba-tiba kalian bertengkar?" lanjutnya. Jean pusing sendiri.

"Oi Eren, kita lagi ngomongin apaan sih? Kok nyambungnya malah ke Papa Zola?"

"Eh? Oh! Kita ngomong apa ya tadi? Hehe.." Eren tertawa garing. Dia sendiri juga nggak ngerti dia barusan ngomong apa *jadi itu penjelasan panjang lebar dapet dari mana?*

 _'Ini pertama kalinya Eren berani ceramahin gua! Kayaknya otaknya udah dicuci sama si cebol-kuntet-pendek-bantet-sialan, Levi buat ngelawan gua! Awas kau, Levi!'_

*sepertinya otak Jean belum sembuh dari penyakit gesreknya*

"Jadi Jean, apa kau butuh sesuatu?" Eren bertanya, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Tidak." Jean menjawab seadanya, sudah bosan mendengar ceramah Eren yang panjangnya 10 kali luas Wall Rose.

"Kau yakin?" Eren memastikan. Jean memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Eren.

 _'Bacot juga nih anak!'_

XXXX

 _'Ini pada kemana? Kok sepi banget?'_

Levi telah kembali. Dia membawa beberapa kantong plastik ukuran besar dan meletakannya diatas meja makan sembari menuju lantai 2 untuk menemui dua kawannya.

Saat Levi hendak membuka pintu kamarnya, terdengar suara aneh seperti erangan yang tertahan. Levi bingung. Dibukanya pintu kamar itu perlahan dan menoleh ke dalam. Sesosok tubuh ringkih duduk bersimpuh di samping ranjangnya dengan mulut yang tersumbat sebuah kain putih serta kedua tangan terikat pada tonggak kayu disisi ranjang. Eren, sosok itu, terlihat menangis. Bajunya kusut dan surainya berantakan.

Levi panik kuadrat untuk yang kedua kalinya. Selain karena dia memang tidak tega melihatnya, Levi juga mulai tercemar dengan pikiran ambigunya *emang lu mikir apaan, Lev?*

Dengan sigap Levi menghampiri Eren dan melepaskan sumbatan serta tali yang memenjarakan sohibnya. Eren yang telah terbebas langsung memeluk Levi dan berterimakasih. Tak berapa lama kemudian, makhluk yang diduga menjadi tersangka (sebut saja Jean), keluar dari kamar mandi. Tangisan Eren semakin besar. Levi melotot horor. Jean bingung sendiri.

"Kenapa? Kok Eren nangis? Terus lu kenapa Lev, melotot gitu ke gua?" –Jean tanpa dosa

"LU APAIN TEMEN GUA?! DASAR MUKA KUDA SIALAN!" –Levi ooc

"Hikkssss..." –Eren masih nangis

Krik krik krik... –Jangkrik lewat dengan tidak elitnya

Oke! Kita lupakan jangkrik diatas. Kembali ke permasalahan..

"Apaan sih? Gua kagak ngapa-ngapain Eren kok." –Jean masih bingung

"LU NGGAK USAH SOK SUCI DAH! LU APAIN EREN SAMPE NANGIS GINI?!" –Levi semakin ooc

"Lah? Lu ngapa jadi sewot gitu? Gua cuma nyumpel mulutnya pake saputangan lu, terus gua ikat, abisnya dia nggak bisa diem sih. Lagipula waktu kecil gua sama Eren suka main polisi-maling terus ikat-ikatan kayak gini. Kan sebelum ketemu lu, gua sama Eren udah deket, sering main bareng. Udah biasa kali. Eren-nya aja yang tumben berlebihan." Jean tertawa garing kriuk kriuk gurih.

"APA?! SAPUTANGAN GUA DI MULUT EREN?! KAMPRET LU, KUDAAAAAAAAAA!" –Levi salah fokus

"SOMPRET! SIAPA YANG LU SEBUT KUDA, CEBOOOOOOLLLLLLLL!" –Jean nggak mau kalah

"CUCI SAPUTANGAN GUA SAMPE BERSIH, KAMPREEEEEEETTTTTTT!" Levi berteriak sambil melempar saputangannya ke arah Jean dengan tatapan _najong-bekas-mulut-Eren._

"KUDA MANA BISA NYUCI SAPUTANGAN?!" Jean membocorkan fakta pahitnya -tak sadar-

"BADAN GUA KECIL, KALO KETUKER SAMA BAKTERI MULUTNYA EREN GIMANA?!" Levi ikutan buka aib -tak sadar-

"BERISIK LU PADA! KALO JIJIK SINI GUA YANG CUCI!"

Eren ikutan teriak. Air matanya sudah hilang. Ekspresi marah tingkat colossal terlihat. Mungkin karena dia merasa terhina oleh perkataan Levi yang bilang kalau mulutnya penuh sama bakteri. Padahal sebagai anak seorang dokter, Eren telah memastikan 1.000.000% mulutnya terbebas dari bakteri, kuman, virus atau semacamnya. Jean dan Levi malah melongo ke arah Eren.

 _'Sejak kapan Eren nggak pake bahasa baku aku-kamu?'_ Levi terpana.

 _'Tanda-tanda kiamat! Eren bisa marah! Gua harus cepet minta maaf ke sir Pixis udah nyebut dia tua. Eh tunggu, dia kan emang tua? Ngapain gua minta maaf ya?'_ Jean malah ngehina guru matematikanya.

XXXX

"Oke kita lurusin dulu. Jadi, lu apain Eren sampai nangis gitu?"

Levi memulai pembicaraan. Mereka bertiga duduk di lantai kamar Levi, berusaha menyimpulkan tragedi yang baru saja terjadi. Eren telah merapikan baju dan surainya yang berantakan.

"Kan gua udah bilang. Eren aja yang lebay sampe nangis gitu." Jean memandang Eren.

"Tapi kenapa baju Eren sampai kusut gitu? Terus rambutnya kok berantakan? Dan kenapa harus di ikat di ranjang gua?"

Jean kaget dengan pernyataan Levi yang menurutnya sedikit aneh dan... berlebihan(?) Dia bingung. Namun tidak berapa lama kemudian, Jean malah menyeringai aneh ke arah Levi.

"Aaahhhh.. Gua tau apa yang lu maksud! DASAR OM-OM PEDO! Hahahaha~"

Jean tertawa laknat seperti sebelumnya. Muka Levi merah padam. Campur aduk antara malu dan kesal yang udah sampai ubun-ubun. Tapi ya gitu, tetap aja minim ekspresi. Eren malah pasang tampang bego. Lebih bego daripada teman biksunya dari kuil Trost, Connie.

 _'Emang tampang gua mirip om-om pedo ya? Bukannya gua ganteng? Petra senpai aja sampai ngejar-ngejar gua?'_ –Levi dan khayalan tingkat tingginya

"Om-om pedo? Siapa dia?" *jangan tanya siapa yang ngomong itu*

"Tuh, orangnya di depan lu persis loh, Ren!" Jean kembali hadir dengan senyum nistanya ditambah lirikan maut ke arah Levi.

"Lev? Kamu om-om pedo? Tapikan kamu masih 17 tahun, kok udah dipanggil om sih?"

Oke. Kali ini bukan cuma Jean doang yang ingin dibunuh Levi, tapi Eren juga! Kepolosan Eren udah mencapai batasnya. Levi nggak kuat lagi kalau harus berhadapan sama bocah lugu macam Eren. Serasa dia yang paling kotor disini, sama Jean pastinya.

Hening.

"Om-om pedo apaan sih? Aku nggak ngerti." Eren yang masih kepo bertanya kepada Jean yang menurutnya ahli dalam kosakata tidak baku.

"Oh iya homo! Itu juga aku nggak paham. Homo itu apaan?"

Kali ini Jean yang ingin banget lempar Eren ke laut dengan terikat jangkar kapal, biar tenggelam.

 _'Mati ajalah lu, Ren'_

XXXX

Sudah 20 menit keadaan sunyi menyelimuti kamar Levi. Tak ada yang bersuara menjawab pertanyaan Eren. Semua hanya saling melempar pandang dalam bisu.

 _'Sumpah, ini absurd banget!'_ –Levi

 _'Masa gua jawab pertanyaannya Eren sih? Geli gua!'_ –Jean

 _'Kok sepi sih?'_ –Eren *langsung terdengar backsound dangdut plus background bunga-bunga ala film India. Author salah fokus*

1 menit...

2 menit...

3 menit...

Levi sudah menyerah memasang mode _standard_ nya : _'keep calm and stay cool'_ dihadapan Eren yang kelewat bersih. Dia merasa citranya sebagai _'Levi Yang Mulia_ ' sudah tandas gara-gara Eren yang seenak jagung bakar berlapis bumbu bbq dengan taburan biji wijen, meses, dan parutan keju *oke, ini makanan apa?* manggil dia om-om pedo. Dan tololnya lagi, dia nggak gampar Eren kayak dia gampar Jean. Bukan karena nggak bisa. Levi nggak tega mukul bocah lugu polos yang tak bedosa macam Eren dengan tangan kotornya *sadar juga lu bang*

XXXX

 **Tok tok tok...**

Levi, Jean dan Eren langsung melesat turun dengan keheningan yang masih menyelimuti. Mereka sudah tau siapa yang datang. Yap! Para ayah tercinta!

Levi membuka pintu rumahnya dan seorang pria yang sudah cukup tua masuk terlebih dahulu. Itu adalah Papa Kenny, _sir_ Ackerman. Disusul seorang pria dengan setelan jas rapih. Dia adalah Papa Grisha, _sir_ Yeager. Dan yang terakhir adalah seorang pria berambut pirang, sebut saja Papa Flagon, _sir_ Kirschtein.

"Selamat datang." –Levi alim _version_

"Aku pulang." –Papa Kenny tobat

Ketiga orang yang baru saja tiba itu langsung berarak menuju ruang tamu sementara Levi, Jean dan Eren pergi ke dapur untuk membuat minuman.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Levi kembali dengan nampan penuh berisi 6 gelas dengan Jean dan Eren dibelakangnya. Levi berlutut lalu meletakan nampan itu diatas meja, membagikan minumannya kepada kelima orang tersebut dan satu untuk dirinya.

"Terimakasih Levi." papa Grisha tersenyum lembut.

"Hn."

"Levi! Yang sopan dikit dong!" papa Kenny menegur anaknya, tidak senang dengan perlakuan putranya.

"Ah tidak apa _sir_ Ackerman." papa Grisha kembali tersenyum. Levi hanya menunduk memohon maaf. Papa Flagon tersenyum kecil, sudah tau kelakuan Ackerman muda yang satu ini. Suasana hatinya sekarang memang sangat tidak bagus. Dan semua gara-gara anak kesayangan papa Grisha itu!

Suasana kembali hening ketika mereka mulai menyeruput minumannya masing-masing. Eren yang telah selesai meminum sirupnya langsung membuka suara.

" _Sir_ Kirschtein, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ya, Eren. Apa?"

"Homo itu apa ya _sir_? Tadi Jean ngomong itu ke saya, tapi saya nggak ngerti artinya." Eren bertanya malu-malu.

Readers bisa nebak apa yang selanjutnya terjadi? Bener banget! Papa Flagon langsung melirik putra tunggalnya dengan mata berbinar-binar penuh emosi. Jean _sweetdrop_. Detik selanjutnya ia langsung menatap garang ke arah iris hijau tak bedosa di ujung sofa.

 _'EREN KAMPRET-SIALAN-BANGKE-TOLOL! NGAPAIN LU NANYA KE BOKAP GUA MASALAH GITUAN, BEGOOOOO!'_

Eren sebagai penanya malah bingung melihat aksi tatap-tatapan gagal yang dilancarkan duo Kirschtein di hadapannya. Jean telah berdiri, bersiap menerjang pemuda brunette di depannya ketika sebuah tangan melayang indah menuju telinganya.

"UWAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Jean menjerit histeris, campur aduk antara sakit dan kesal.

"Jean, kita pulang." _sir_ Kirschtein melirik tajam anaknya. Jean merinding hebat.

"Maaf _sir_ Ackerman, _sir_ Yeager. Pembicaraan ini kita tunda dulu. Nanti lain waktu kita lanjutkan. Kami permisi."

Setelah mohon pamit kepada tuan rumah, papa Flagon menyeret anaknya keluar ditemani jerit sengsara putranya. Eren dan Levi hanya saling pandang. _Sir_ Ackerman menatap tak percaya. Sementara _Sir_ Yeager memanjatkan puji syukur karena anaknya baru saja selamat dari serangan seekor kuda homo.

 _'Tak kusangka Kirschtein muda itu belok'_ –papa Grisha

 _'Jangan sampai Levi seperti itu'_ –papa Kenny

Suasana hening kembali. Tak ada yang bersuara. Ketiga orang yang mengerti pertanyaan itu hanya diam. Eren lain lagi. Dia justru semakin penasaran, kenapa setelah ia bertanya seperti itu Jean malah ditarik paksa pulang oleh ayahnya? Karena itulah pertanyaan kedua mengalir keluar dari mulut Eren.

"Ehmm.. _Sir_ Ackerman, bolehlah aku bertanya juga?"

"Ohh.. Iya iya. Ada apa?" _sir_ Ackerman baru tersadar dari lamuannya.

"Mmm.. Begini.. Pedo itu apa ya? Tadi Jean mengatakan bahwa Levi itu om-om pedo. Saya kurang paham karena menurut saya Levi masih muda untuk disebut om." *author gemes pengen gantung Eren di pohon jengkol*

Kali ini Levi yang terlonjak. Baru saja selesai dengan kasus homonya putra tunggal keluarga Kirschtein, sekarang sudah muncul kasus baru : _'pedonya anak sulung keluarga Ackerman'._

 _'EREN BEGO! KENAPA LU BAWA-BAWA NAMA GUA? KAMPRET LU!'_

Levi kembali hadir dengan _deathglare_ mautnya, kali ini tertuju pada si polos bermanik zamrud. Eren yang takut segera beringsut menuju papanya. Tatapan Levi terlalu tajam.

"Levi..." suara berat _Sir_ Ackerman memecah kesunyian.

Papa Kenny menatap anaknya tajam. Levi menatap Eren garang. Yeager muda menatap ayahnya takut. Dan papa Grisha menatap _sir_ Ackerman dengan cemas. Sungguh cinta segi empat yang rumit *author salah fokus (lagi)*

"Aahh.. Hmmm.. Aku dan Eren pulang dulu ya. Kasihan Isabel dirumah sendirian." papa Grisha bangkit berdiri sambil menggenggam tangan Eren.

"Ya. Sampaikan salamku pada Isabel dan Carla." _sir_ Ackerman membalas dengan tatapan yang masih tertuju pada putra sulungnya.

Dengan kecepatan kilat, papa Grisha melangkah keluar dari kediaman keluarga Ackerman. Ia panik melihat aura hitam keluar dari tubuh temannya. Hatinya campur aduk.

 _'Semoga sir Ackerman tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh pada anaknya'_

XXXX

Eren dan ayahnya yang baru saja menutup pagar berpapasan dengan Mikasa, adik Levi yang sepantaran dengan Isabel, adik perempuan Eren.

"Ah, Mikasa!"

"Oh, kak Eren dan _sir_ Yeager. Selamat sore." Mikasa membungkukkan badannya.

"Selamat sore." Eren balas membungkuk sembari bergeser mempersilahkan Mikasa berjalan ke dalam rumahnya.

"TUNGGU!" papa Grisha berteriak.

"Ah, _sir_ Yeager. Ada apa?" Mikasa yang terkejut sontak membalikan badannya.

"Ahh.. Itu.. Kami mau keluar sebentar, jadi bisa tolong temani Isabel dirumah? Mama Carla sedang arisan. Tidak lama kok."

"Oh, baiklah _sir._ Tapi aku ganti baju dulu."

"JANGAN MIKASA!" papa Grisha heboh sendiri. Eren dan Mikasa cengo.

"Ah, maksudku bisa sekarang tidak?"

"Oh, baiklah. Tapi aku aku bilang ayah dulu." Mikasa berbalik masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"JANGAAAAAAANNNNN!" suara papa Grisha membuat gendang telinga Eren nyaris hancur. Namun sayang, Mikasa keburu melongo kedalam rumahnya.

"Aku puuu...lang."

 **BRUAK!**

Pintu dibanting keras oleh Mikasa. Dua makhluk di dalam rumah sontak terkejut. Mikasa berjalan meninggalkan rumah dan berhenti di depan _sir_ Yeager dan Eren yang tampil pongo.

"Aku ikut kerumah anda, _sir_." ujarnya.

 _Sir_ Yeager yang paham langsung menuntun putri muda Ackerman itu kerumahnya. Sementara Eren yang masih bingung hanya ikut dibelakang.

"TUNGGU MIKASAAAA!" suara berat keluar dari dalam rumah. Itu suara papa Kenny!

"Ayo, _sir._ Cepatlah sedikit." Mikasa menarik tangan papa Grisha dengan kuat, membuat orang tua itu kini terpaksa mengikuti langkah Mikasa yang panjang serta dalam tempo yang cepat.

"MIKASA! PULANG!" kali ini suara bariton kakaknya yang terdengar.

"Ayolah _sir_ Yeager, bisakah anda berjalan lebih cepat?" Mikasa sudah kesal. Ia tidak mau berurusan dengan ayah maupun kakaknya.

"Mikasa. Aku bilang pulang, PULANG!" suara itu kini lebih dingin dan dekat. Ya, kakaknya yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di sampingnya. Dengan tatapan horor plus tampang ngeselin, Levi sukses membuat adiknya diam.

"Pulang sekarang." ulangnya.

Mikasa membisu. Dia takut kalau kakaknya udah masang mode garang kayak gini. Dan kalau udah gitu, nggak ada yang bisa ngelawan dia, bahkan ayahnya-pun harus ekstra kerja keras buat ngadepin anak cebol yang satu ini. Benar-benar _'yang mulia, Levi!'_

"Iya,kak.." dan beberapa detik kemudian Mikasa memutar haluan menuju rumahnya dengan tatapan bisu menuju tanah. Papa Grisha bengong sementara Eren merinding, jelas karena Levi yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan _besok-lu-mati-Eren!_

XXXX

"Aah.. Ini kan kerjaan kakak, kenapa aku ikutan juga?"

"Udah diem aja."

"Emangnya kakak kenapa sih? Kok sampai dihukum gini?"

"Mik, bisa diem nggak lu?"

"Kalau kakak dihukum sama papa, ya nggak usah bawa-bawa aku juga kali!"

Tak berapa lama, _sir_ Ackerman kembali. Ia duduk di atas sofa dan memandang kedua anaknya yang sibuk membersihkan rumah sebagai hukuman untuk putranya. Levi sih santai aja, toh dia juga seorang _clean freak_. Jadi nggak masalah. Adiknya itu loh, kasihan banget. Levi yang saat itu masih emosi gara-gara kepolosan Eren malah menjadikan adiknya pelampiasan. Mikasa dipaksa untuk ikut membersihkan rumah bersamanya.

"Beruntung tadi Eren sama Jean sempat bersihin semua." papa Grisha tersenyum licik.

"Papa, kenapa sih kakak dihukum?"

"Cuma salah paham."

"Salah paham apaan?"

Papa Kenny geleng-geleng kepala. Levi cuek aja. Mikasa kepo tingkat dewa.

"Yaah.. Papa kirain kakakmu itu pedofil. Untung aja nggak." papa Kenny menghela nafas.

"APA? KAKAK PEDOFIL?!" Mikasa histeris.

"AKU MAU KELUAR DARI RUMAH INI!" *kenapa jadi drama gini?*

Gadis bersurai legam itu segera melempar sapu lalu berlari menuju kamarnya. Levi yang merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap Mikasa langsung menggenggam tangan sang adik, berusaha menghentikannya agar tidak berlari. Mikasa berhenti lalu mulai menangis sambil ngeluarin kata-kata yang super ambigu..

"Kak.. hiks.. jangan kak.. hiks.."

"Kamu kenapa sih, Mik?" Levi sedikit panik melihat adiknya menangis. Tapi ya gitu, karena nggak ada ekspresi, Mikasa malah makin jadi nangisnya.

"Jangan kak.. hiks.. jangan.. hiks.. tolong kak.. jangan.. hiks.. hiks.."

Papa Kenny dan Levi saling pandang. Bingung sama Mikasa yang tiba-tiba nangis sendiri. Tak berapa lama, Levi menyadari maksud tangisan Mikasa. Levi tersenyum dan mengelus rambut hitam adiknya dengan penuh cinta.

"Tenang, Mikasa. Kakak orang baik-baik kok." *KYAAAAAA.. LEVI! Bagi dong senyumannya! Author salah fokus (lagi)*

 **Di tempat lain...**

"Jean, maafin papa ya."

"Makanya, lain kali papa jangan langsung main hakim sendiri. Ya kali Jean homo! Jean masih lurus kali, pa!"

"Iya iya. Maafin papa ya, Jean."

"Hn."

 **Di tempat lain...**

"Papa kirain kamu udah kotor gara-gara Jean sama Levi loh!"

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya gitu. Masa kamu nggak ngerti sih, Ren?"

"Ih papa gimana sih, kan kak Eren polos, mana ngerti sama gituan!"

"Apaan sih, Isabel? Kamu pergi sana main sama Sasha! Kakak mau ngobrol empat mata sama papa!"

"Kak Eren mau konsultasi sama papa!"

"Emang! Sana gih, anak kecil nggak boleh denger!"

"Yang ada mah kak Eren yang nggak boleh!"

"UDAH SANA PERGI MAIN, ISABEL!"

"Ahaha, dadah kak Ereeeenn...!"

 **THE END**

* * *

Mana lucunya? Jangan tanya saya. Author bener-bener nggak ada bakat jadi pelawak T_T

Maaf banget buat fansnya Levi, Eren, sama Mikasa karena mereka kelewat ooc. Author cuma ingin buat sesuatu yang beda aja. Maaf juga kalau ceritanya gaje, apalagi endingnya! Maklum, author buntu di tengah jalan ✌

Oh iya, ini ada sedikit pencerahan :

•buat yang nanya siapa itu Flagon, silahkan lihat di OVA-nya yang ' _A Choice With No Regrets'._ Untuk yang belum nonton, harap menyediakan beberapa lembar _tissue_

•buat yang nanya siapa itu Kuchel, dia adalah ibu kandung Levi. Kuchel adalah adik Kenny dan seorang Ackerman. Info lebih lanjut, silahkan baca manganya

•buat yang nanya tentang _video game_ Papa Zola, silahkan konfirmasi langsung ke BoboiBoy dan Gopal :D

Arigatou untuk kalian semua yang udah rela baca fic aneh ini. Semoga menghibur :)


End file.
